Klocuch
'Klocuch (lub też Klocuch12, KlocuchRecenzje) -' jest to polski youtuber (chociaż on nie uznaje się za YouTubera) nagrywający przeróżne filmiki (począwszy od recenzji gier a skończywszy na ogólnych filmikach zrobionych z nudów). Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą owego recenzenta jest dziecięcy głos, który co prawda zmienił mu się, aczkolwiek nadal brzmi nienaturalnie. Historia Klocuch założył swój kanał 11 listopada 2010 r. Pierwszy film wrzucił 11/12 listopada 2010 r. Z początku jego filmy wyglądały na nagrania zwykłego dzieciaka, który nagrywa filmy bez żadnego udawania. Widać, iż Klocuch za czasów starego kanału mimo, że wg. opinii wielu użytkowników bardzo źle nagrywał swoje filmy, to bardzo się starał. Pod koniec swojej działalności na starym kanale, widać i słychać było, że Klocuch się zmienił. Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej udawany a filmiki wyglądały, jakby Klocuch udawał i zachowywał się niezbyt normalnie. Jego stary kanał (Klocuch12) został wykradziony, lecz w późniejszym czasie odzyskał do niego dostęp. W między czasie (aż po dzień dzisiejszy) nagrywa filmy na kanale KlocuchRecenzje (obecnie Klocuch). Informacje o Klocuchu Wiele osób próbowało już rozszyfrować tożsamość Klocucha (m.in. Przedluzak, SzopDemaskuje czy Dawid7531), aczkolwiek dane, które udało im się uzyskać o Klocuchu nie koniecznie muszą być prawdziwe. Niektórych informacji można się doszukać w niektórych filmach Klocucha. Oto parę z nich (aby nie pisać prawdopodobnie przed każdym punktem, po prostu napisałem o tym w nawiasie): * ma na imię Adam, Kacper itd. (w zależności od wersji) * większość gier pobiera z internetu, * mieszka na Śląsku, * mieszka w domku jednorodzinnym, * ma ponad 20 lat * jego rodzina pochodzi z Niemiec. Osoby związane z Klocuchem Klocuch wbrew pozorom nie jest osobą nieznaną sławnym youtuberom. Oto kilka osób, powiązanych z Klocuchem: * wiliextreme - Klocuch wystąpił w jego filmie pt. GTA 5 - Tajemnice i Ciekawostki 60 - gościnnie Klocuch przedstawiając mu odkrytą przez siebie ciekawostkę w grze Grand Theft Auto V, * NRGeek - Klocuch pojawił się na jego kanale w filmie pt. Zagrajmy w crapa #66 - Hour of Victory (1080p, 60fps), gdzie gościnnie grał w grę przypominającą Zumę, aczkolwiek z krabem zamiast żabą. Kilka miesięcy później w filmie jak zrobic zart w internecie komus zrobił kawał NRGeekowi. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Klocuch to tak naprawdę NRGeek, aczkolwiek to mało prawdopodobne. * Maciej Makuła (Wonziu) - Klocuch niejednokrotnie do niego nawiązywał (np. makułki z filmu gotowanie). '' * Szczupix - kolega Klocucha występujący w kilku filmach na jego starym kanale (głównie w ''rysowaniu oraz w grach wspólnych) Ma swój kanał S''zczupixFilm''. Artykuł o filmach ze Szczupixem. https://klocuch.fandom.com/wiki/Filmy_ze_Szczupixem * Dem3000 (Jakub Dębski) - Dem w intrze takiej serii Klocucha "Tureckie Problemy" powiedział "Tureckie Problemy" na potrzeby tej serii, Klocuch raz wystąpił gościnnie na filmie Dema i jeszcze istniała teoria że Dem to Klocuch, ale nie można tak twierdzić, bo obaj prowadzili live w tym czasie * Kooltex - Grafik Klocucha, właśnie niedużo wiadomo o tym grafiku, on robił tła dla Klocucha już za czasów Klocucha12, on zrobił również tajemnicze tło z "okno porwanie". * Dramen - Rzekomy drugi grafik Klocucha, Klocuch napisał w tagach "Dramen" pod recenzją Splinter Cella Conviction, nie ma dowodów że on istnieje, ale też nie można stwierdzić że on nie istnieje. Artykuł o filmach w których gościnnie wystąpił Klocuch. https://klocuch.fandom.com/wiki/Klocuch_go%C5%9Bcinnie_na_filmach Klucz (lub kod) Szczupixa Na YouTubie pojawiały się filmiki z bardzo dziwnymi dźwiękami (seria Klocuch.wav), które przypisywano jego koledze Szczupixowi. Wielu ludzi próbowało doszukać się w nich prawdy o Klocuchu lub Szczupixie za pomocą spektrogramów i innych metod, aczkolwiek okazały się trollingiem. https://klocuch.fandom.com/wiki/Klucz_Szczupixa Dziwne wydarzenia związane z osobą Klocucha * W 2015 r. Klocuch opublikował dziwny film pt. tak czy nie. Słychać na nim dziwny i niezrozumiał bełkot Klocucha. Na początku filmu choć słychać dość niewyraźnie, to z łatwością da się zrozumieć, iż Klocuch mówi mam do was takie pytanie. Wydawać by się mogło, że w filmie Klocuch mówi w taki sposób, jakby zupełnie nie mógł się wysłowić. Do dnia dzisiejszego nikomu nie udało się odkryć tajemnicy tego filmu a samo nagranie zostało przez Klocucha ustawione na niepubliczne. * Pewnego razu Klocuch opublikował film o przypuszczalnej nazwie red orchestra 2 - wideorecenzja aczkolwiek go usunął, bądź ustawił na prywatny. Niektóre źródła podają, iż widniała na nim nazwa Klocucha na Steamie, co było powodem zniknięcia filmu. Obecnie nie ma żadnych kopii na serwisie YouTube. * W 2016 r. Klocuch robił live "206" i w filmach, jego głos wydawał się smutny, była teoria że Klocuch został porwany, jednak to najprawdopodobniej było parodią YouTuberki Mariny Joyce. https://klocuch.fandom.com/wiki/Porwanie_Klocucha Kategoria:Youtuberzy Kategoria:Osoby Kategoria:Polacy